


stabat mater(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [60]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Terminal Illnesses, minor spoilers for ns13, minor spoilers for s12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by whatsthepointe, read by me.___stabat mater- “stood the mother, full of grief.”orCole has faced many, many battles in his life: the anacondrai, his own brothers, and even evil tyrannical leaders of distant kingdoms. In a sense, these battles were all the same, each with a stereotypical villain that wanted to take over the world (or something along those lines).Cancer- his mother’s own disease- was certainly new.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stabat mater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003685) by [whatsthepointe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsthepointe/pseuds/whatsthepointe). 



> I finished recording the first chapter back in November, but it didn't feel right to post it just then, the optional epilogue was recorded only a few minutes ago as I'm typing this. Rest in peace, Kirby Morrow, happy new year.
> 
> Let us mourn what was left behind, and look forward to what's to come. I love you.

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/g48zwreeo75eqqg/Stabat_Mater.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kgjozrt6z1hjsks/stabat_mater_optional_epilogue.mp3/file)


End file.
